


Familiar Melody

by RavensReach



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Give it to me NOW, Give me more James content, M/M, Memory Loss, Mentioned Alexis | Quackity, Nightmares, Reincarnation, Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29284056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavensReach/pseuds/RavensReach
Summary: Karl isn't handling the masquerade well.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 9
Kudos: 305





	Familiar Melody

A familiar song, a melody that played before his eyelids when he slept. Calling Karl back to a place he was already forgetting. Vague humming, a piano played out of tune and the taste of lips on his own. A partially covered face, raven hair, an enticing smirk, strong arms leading him across the ballroom floor. Someone Karl longed to see again, but couldn’t seem to grasp. They began to spin across the floor, swaying cheek to cheek as they danced. 

“Have I met you before?” the taller man drawled with a southern tilt. The deep timbre of it sent shivers down his spine. His breath lingered on his skin causing him to gasp.

“I- I think maybe in another life perhaps” Karl murmured in the strangers ear, clinging closer, warmth radiating as they slow danced to the tune of their hearts. 

“ Like,” the smell of alcohol on his breath as he huffed into Karls neck, moving to whisper in his ear. 

“ _Soulmates_ , Karl?” Smirk evident in his tone. Karl could almost see those burning eyes piercing him and setting everything in his body aflame. 

The brunette's face flushed as he sunk into the crook of his dance partner's neck.

Embarrassed he nodded, feeling the other man's scratchy facial hair on his skin.

“I just- I feel like I’ve known you longer than I’ve known myself almost.” His voice barely above a whisper, “But we’ve only just met this evening.” 

The other nodded as he slowly adjusted to a waltz, making Karl feel like he was dancing on air. 

“Maybe you have. Maybe you’ve met me over and over and over.”

“No way. I’d remember someone as handsome as you.” The time traveler scoffed. 

“You have to stop flattering me or I’ll never let you go.”

“Have you considered maybe I don't want you to?” 

“Then my darling, I’ll hold you until the world turns for only us.” 

  
  


Their flirting was cut short but the flickering of lights. 

**Dark**

**Then**

**Light**

  
  


Then all he could see was white halls and birch trees. A quartz castle and swings. He wandered the halls of his unknown palace of peace. Responsibilities. Warnings. Serenity. The soft click of his dress shoes on the steps of quartz and marble, steadying him. It calmed his aching heart. But  _ why _ was his heart aching?

All at once everything contorted. Then it seemed to bleed. Blood splattering in a menagerie of hemorrhages, painting a crimson crime scene of corruption. The peaceful dimension invaded by a memory locked deep inside.Vines and blood seeping, vision blurring. A deep husky voice invading the forefront of his memory to scoff and say,

**“It's just the** **_egg_ ** **.”**

Another flash of masks, wine, corpses. Secret tunnels and rooms. Socialites and Estates. A poor man's blood on books. Women on wine barrels. A Drunk in the drywall. A handsome man in the hall. 

No, how could that be they were  _ just  _ dancing. 

All thats left, a pig and a butler. 

**Black**

**Then**

**White.**

**Then**

**Black**

**Then**

**_Red._ **

~~**_Egg._ ** ~~ ~~**_Egg._ ** ~~ ~~**_Egg._ ** ~~ ~~**_Egg. Egg. Egg. Egg. Egg. Egg. Egg. Egg. Egg. Egg. Egg. Egg._ ** ~~

Blood.

_So much blood._

White turns to red.

Light turns into dark.

**All is consumed.**

**“It requires nourishment Karl.”**

Death and decay possessing the once pristine in-between. 

  
  


He woke up in a cold sweat, strong arms wrapped around him as raven hair tickled his face as it splayed across his cheek. The man next to him sleepily sat up and rubbed the exhaustion from his eyes. 

“You alright Karl?” the smooth voice called, drawing him out of the darkness. 

  
  


Hyperventilating Karl spasmed against his sheets, writhing at the pressure of being confined. It felt like he was still drowning in darkness. Gentle hands guided him out from the sheets and into the warm body beside him. 

“Shhh. It's okay my darling it's okay. It’s over. You're here with me.” the deep smooth voice rumbled still half awake. 

Karls erratic breathing slowed in time with the pattern of inhale and exhale his protector had.The simple mimicry grounding him as he felt the others lungs inflate and deflate with his own. A hand ran through his hair and pressed against his forehead. 

“No fever. It was just a bad dream, It’s not real. Whatever it was can’t hurt you.”

Karl didn’t respond, he merely pressed deeper into the warm strong body, as if trying to disappear in it. The other let him, arms wrapping him up, warmth radiating from his form. As he calmed, Karl leaned back, eyes still closed. Tears streaming down his pale cheeks that shimmered in the moonlight. His sobs lessened to shakes, as his heaving chest started to lose its fight. The man collapsing into the form of the raven haired man completely, like a rag doll discarded after playtime. Yet all that could be heard where the soft sweet nothings wafting through the air like a spell, quieting the poor time travelers mind. When he got the strength to sit up on his own, they held each other's forearms, just gazing at each other. The larger still visibly concerned as his brow furrowed, gazing at his lover's face trying to decipher the suffering behind those eyes. Karl seemed to look right through him, as if staring at someone else. 

  
  


With a sigh Sapnap slowly and gently cradled Karls face in his hands. Cupping his cheek, swiping the tears as they fell, begging for the smile he loved so much to return. He had been so worried about him lately, he would disappear for hours, to work on his new passion project, telling Sap and Quackity, “It isn’t finished yet. The story is still being written.” 

He always came back looking worse and worse, morose and dejected. Older too, like he’d lived a thousand lives and witnessed even more deaths. He just wanted to hold him, and take all that pain away, but each day Karl seemed further and further away. He feared if he let go, he would never see him again. 

“I love you you know.” He said, pulling Karl back into his lap, arms delicately wrapping around the smaller. 

Nodding into his husband's chest Karl nuzzled into the safety of his warmth. His voice couldn’t seem to leave his mouth so he just squeezed tightly to say, “me too”. 

Sapnap smiled, eyes watering as he nodded back, trying not to cry. He hummed a simple melody to soothe the man in his arms, the one he adored so completely and utterly. Karl seemed blinked slowly as the song enveloped him, he hummed his approval as he rested his head in the crook of his lover's neck. As time passed Karls tongue stopped feeling so heavy and numb and he muttered, “Where did you hear that song?”

“I don't know. It just came to me, why?”

Looking over Sapnap's shoulder, visualizing a red carpeted ballroom, Karl smiled sadly.

“No reason.”

Sapnap pressed a gentle kiss to Karls temple, “ I love your smile, I wish it wasn’t so rare lately.” 

  
  


“I'm sorry.” Karl frowned and started to loosen his grip, pulling away dejectedly. 

“No! Not like that my love, I just wish I could do more as your husband to help you through,” he gestured vaguely, “ whatever is happening. Quack does too. He works himself up worrying about you. We love you so much dearest.”

Karl nods guiltily, reaching to close the gap he had previously made, holding his husband tightly. 

  
  


“You're both so good to me, I don’t understand it. How did I find the two most sincere and genuine husbands? Sometimes,” Karls voice shook as he turned to look at Sap in the eyes and clutch his face. 

  
  


“Sometimes I don’t even know if you’re real.”

“I promise I'm real Karl, and I’ll stay right here until you believe it.” 

“Thank you. Really, thank you. My handsome, loving, passionate, crazy, blessing of a husband. Thank you for always pulling me back down when I can’t get back on my own.Thank you for loving me always and believing in me when others don’t.” 

“You have to stop flattering me or I’ll never let you go.” Sapnap teased.

With tears rolling down his cheeks, Karl chuckled back,

“Have you considered maybe I don't want you to?” 

Holding his Husband tighter he replied, 

“Then my darling, I’ll hold you until the world turns for only us.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
